The Fan, the Witch and the Winchesters
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Rose (Captain Swan 666) runs into the Winchesters on a Vampire hunt. She is star struck. For a while she travels with them (Follows them to a Witch hunt).
1. Chapter 1

Sam held his machete up and signaled for Dean to circle around. It was a nest of vamps, routine now really. Something easy after the continuous demon hunts and angel issues. Cautiously Sam pushed the door open and peered round it. On the floor were the decapitated bodies of at least half of the nest. "Okay?" He said out loud. "This looks odd."

Keeping his guard up, Sam made his way into the house. He was being careful, mindful of threats within the house. That is, until Dean yelled, rather loudly. "Who the hell are you?"

Sam ran to the room his brothers voice came from. "Who the hell are you?" He echoed upon seeing the young woman in the room.

"Oh my god!" She cried. "It's Sam and Dean!" She started jumping up and down on the spot, grinning madly. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

Sam and Dean took a half step back, looking incredibly confused at the mass of bouncing brown hair in front of them. "I repeat, who the hell are you?" Dean said.

"I'm-" She cut herself off with an exclamation of "Oh my God this is really happening!" Before continuing. "I'm Rose."

"Well Rose," Sam said. "Did you do this?" Sam was still very confused about what was happening here.

"Yeah," She said, looking completely star struck over Sam actually talking to her. "Yeah, er I learned what to do from here!" With that she reached into her bag and pulled out a very, very battered copy of a _Supernatural_ book. Sam and Dean groaned. This particular issue was _Dead Man's Blood. _If Dean was correct in thinking, this was the issue about their first meeting with vampires.

"So if you got all of this from a book," Dean said. "How did you learn it was real?"

"Erm," Rose was seemed to take a mental step backwards. "My mom was killed by a Skinwalker 3 years ago."

"Huh," Dean said. "Skinwalker killed your mother and you worked out that those books were real?"

"Pretty much," Rose said.

"Well," Sam said. "That's unusual..."

"You could say that," She said. "But I didn't actually work out you guys were real till I found a hunt up in Illinois and a black Impala turned up..."

"That makes more sense," Sam said.

Now, Rose latched onto Sam and wouldn't let go. "I am really really really happy I got to meet you!"

Sam laughed nervously and looked over at Dean. Dean was smirking at Sam with his eyebrows up in his hair line. 'Shut up,' Sam mouthed at Dean.

"You too Dean," Rose said as she threw herself at Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean, no longer having a case as Rose took care of it, headed back to their motel room. Rose, having finished her hunt, had nothing better to do than to follow them. So that's how a black 67 Chevy Impala was followed into a shady Motel by a shiny stolen yellow Porsche.

"Exactly why did she follow us back?" Dean asked Sam.

"Creepy fangirl, Dude," Sam replied. "It's like their thing..."

"Bitch," Dean muttered.

"Jerk," Sam shot back. At this point they were outside the Motel room and Rose was stood behind them.

"Oh my God! They did the thing!" She exclaimed. "They did the thing!" Sam and Dean looked at each other, not entirely sure what she was screaming about.

Finally they entered the room. Inside, Cas was waiting. Before anyone could say anything, Rose ran in and stood in front of Cas. Her eyes were wide. Her grin seemed to be stick in place. Her arms were shaking as she clenched her fists. A strange squeaking sound was coming from her throat. "Castiel!" She whispered.

"Hello?" Cas said, tilting his head.

"He did the head tilt!" Rose said in a conspiratorial whisper. With no warning what so over she latched onto Cas and screamed unintelligible things into his shoulder.

"What is going on?" Cas asked Sam and Dean.

"Our guess is as good as yours, Cas," Dean said. When Dean spoke, Rose lifted her head and looked between the two, who were looking at her strangely.

"This is when you kiss," She told them.

"What?" Dean yelled, backing into Sam, who had started laughing as loudly as physically possible.

Cas's head had tilted again.

Eventually, Sam calmed himself down and turned to Cas. "So, what was it you wanted, Cas?" He asked.

"There is a witch several miles south of here who has gotten ahold of a very powerful angelic weapon," Castiel told him.

"Which one?" Rose asked, seeming to fall out of her screaming fangirl mode and into a serious hunter one.

"I'm unsure of which," Cas said. "At this moment it is hard to distinguish which she is using, all I know is that she is using one."

"Well, let's go and get that witch then!" Rose said, jumping up and down saying something that sounded like 'I'm hunting with the Winchesters' in a sing song voice as she skipped from the room. Sam and Dean shared a look again and awkwardly followed her out, with their duffle bags in hand. Cas squinted in confusion as he watched the three leave. And that's how a black 67 Chevy Impala followed a shiny stolen yellow Porsche out of a shady Motel parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

After a grand total of about 5 miles Rose pulled over and was followed by the Impala. She climbed from her Porsche and stalked over to the Impala. Dean was leaning against the drivers side wing. "Just had a thought," Rose said. "Where are we going?"

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Where are we going?"

"A small town in the North of Wisconsin," Castiel replied.

"Aw man," Rose said. "We've been heading in the complete wrong direction!" After getting back into their cars the group turned around and started heading towards Wisconsin.

After a very very long drive (nearly a days worth of driving) the group arrived in the small town in the north of Wisconsin. Literally the middle of nowhere. After taking a very brief look around (ie as they were driving in) Dean established that this place was perfect for a witch. But he couldn't see any evidence of an angelic weapon anywhere. Suddenly Dean's phone rang. He answered. "Hello?"

"Oh my god!" Rose's voice said down the line. "The numbers in the books are your real numbers!"

"Did you actually want something, or did you just call to be annoying?" Dean asked her.

"Erm... oh right," She said. "There's a motel up ahead, I was thinking we make camp there."

"Wow," Dean said. "Do not talk about making camp. I hate camping."

"Alright, er set up base?" She tried again.

"How about get a couple of rooms?" Dean asked.

"Okay fine," She said. Dean swore he heard her mutter 'Spoil sport' but couldn't be sure.

So again, a shiny stolen yellow Porsche followed a black 67 Chevy Impala into the parking lot of a shady Motel, although this time it was across the country from the first time.

Rose and Sam booked the rooms. Two rooms. One for Rose, who thought it would be really creepy of her (You know letting the fangirl out too much kind of creepy) if she stayed in the Winchester's room. The rooms they booked were adjacent.

"Dean," Sam called. "Room 3-35."

"Got it," Dean called back as he grabbed their duffle bags from the car. Sam and Rose headed for the rooms.

"So Sam," Rose said. "You think I got a shot with Cas?"

"Not a chance in hell," Sam said.

"What?" Rose asked. "Why not?"

"You read the unpublished stuff right?" Sam asked and Rose nodded. "So you know the way Dean and Cas look at each other?" Again Rose nodded. "That's why you don't have a chance."

"Aw man," Rose said. By now they had reached the rooms. "I'll come join you boys for research and stuff after I take a shower, I reek."

"Got it," Sam said opening the door to his and Dean's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time past and Rose found herself perched on the edge of one of the beds in the Winchesters room, she assumed it was Dean's. The brothers themselves were sat at the small table within the room staring at Cas who seemed to be unable to explain the current enigma before them.

They had found the witch. It was easy really. There was a woman who claimed to tell the future and cause fortunes came true and the miracles were real. They had even found a hex bag at the house of one of the "victims". They couldn't really understand what she was doing. Every fortune was of people winning the lottery or loved ones surviving disease and stuff like that. How could they justify stopping this woman. "Man I hate witches," Dean said. "But this- stopping this woman from doing good? It doesn't seem right."

"The item she has is very powerful Dean," Cas said.

"Oh so you know what it is now?" The annoyed hunter asked.

"I believe she has a shard of the Crucifix," Cas told them.

Rose looked at Cas, unable to comprehend what she was actually involved in. "As in _The _Crucifix?" She asked.

"Yes," Cas said.

"Woah, wait," Dean said. "The cross Jesus died on?"

"Yes," Cas said.

"That's relatively gruesome," Sam added.

"And it can do a lot more than tell the future and create miracles," Cas said. "If we do not get it back from her, she could restart the apocalypse."

"Oh," The 3 hunters said.


End file.
